


Once, In Magic

by Glove23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Theyre in America, linny - Freeform, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: "Miss, I love your witch costume!"Ginny turned toward the voice and saw a young girl with a broom and a large hat gazing up at her adoringly."Oh!" Ginny crouched down so she was eye level with the child. "Can I tell you a secret?"





	Once, In Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my lovelies!! Ginny and Luna are the perfect subjects for some cute fluffy Halloween fun and so here we are :) Creature Searching leads them to America on Halloween and so....
> 
> Happy reading :)

"Miss, I love your witch costume!"

Ginny turned toward the voice and saw a young girl with a broom and a large hat gazing up at her adoringly. 

"Oh!" Ginny crouched down so she was eye level with the child. "Can I tell you a secret?" The little girl nodded vigorously, her eyes wide in anticipation. Ginny whispered, "This isn't really a costume, I'm actually a witch."

The girl gasped as Ginny stood back up. "Now, you can't tell anyone. Everyone would ask me to do magic tricks all the time, and I have important witch things to do."

"I promise! I won't tell anyone Miss Witch, I promise!" The little girl looked down suddenly. "Would it... would it be alright if you showed me a magic trick?"

Ginny bit her lip and glanced around, before crouching down again. "Alright, but just this once. What's your name, love?"

"Lucy."

"That's a pretty name, Lucy." Ginny pulled her wand out of her sleeve and waved it at her own closed fist. "Okay, Lucy, watch very closely." Ginny opened her hand and written there in sparkling letters was the name 'Lucy'. Lucy gasped, but Ginny hushed her and said, "Keep watching."

Slowly, the letters seemed to flow together and peel off of Ginny's hand, forming a small, sparkly bird. Ginny grinned at Lucy and threw her hand up in the air, launching the sparkly bird into the sky. Together, Lucy and Ginny stood and watched as the conjuration spiraled through the air, finally disappearing in a burst of glitter that rained down on them.

Lucy stared in awe at the glitter now covering her clothes.

"Ginny! Ginny have you found any yet?" Luna came skipping up to them. "Oh, I see you found a Flingting! Their essence sparkles, just like that."

Ginny snorted. "Lucy, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Luna." 

Lucy gazed up at Luna, her mouth open. "Are you a witch, too?"

"Why of course! Would you like to see?" Luna smiled dreamily at the young girl, who nodded enthusiastically. Luna pulled out her wand with a flourish and waved it at a small tree branch lying near them. She transfigured it into a small statue of a girl flying through the air on a broom, which she then levitated into Lucy's hands.

"Luna!" Ginny said. "You didn't even check to see if anyone was watching."

Luna looked at her girlfriend for a moment before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Ginny, you should know by now, no one can See as well as me."

Lucy was still staring at her small statue in awe, and Ginny crouched back down to look at it with her.

"You know, it kind of looks like me." She muttered. 

"Hmmm, coincidence." Luna hummed.

Ginny looked up at her and smiled, shaking her head. She turned back to Lucy. "Now Lucy, remember your promise?"

"I can't tell anyone you're a real witch. Then they'll want all your magic tricks." Lucy replied.

"Good girl. Now, do you know where your parents are?"

She nodded, and pointed just down the street to a house with a giant inflatable ghost in the yard. Ginny could see people sitting in chairs on the driveway. She smiled. 

"Okay Lucy, you go back to your family now, okay? Show them all the candy you've gotten!" 

"Okay Miss Witch! Thank you!" She waved rapidly, and ran off.

Ginny stood and reached for Luna's hand. 

"At least all the spirits will think we're just dressing up as well." Luna said. 

Ginny smiled.

"American Halloween is so weird."

Luna smiled back, and stepped forward and twisted, pulling Ginny with her into crushing darkness.


End file.
